


The Day of Giving Thanks

by that_one_kid



Series: Fluffy multifandom minifics! [11]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Natasha Romanov Has Issues, SUCH FLUFF, Thanksgiving, Tony Starks a good bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_kid/pseuds/that_one_kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cooking and eating on Thanksgiving day with the Avengers can be... Exciting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day of Giving Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> Let's have some holiday fluff!

Thanksgiving was warm and bright, and smelled of roasting food. The small kitchen was packed full of the Avengers. Jazzy music was playing from hidden speakers, mixed with the sound of food cooking and the chatter of conversation.

"Hey! Throw me a wooden spoon!" Clint called across the kitchen to Steve, who was fending Tony off of the pie filling with a spatula.

"I can't! Tony only has these weird slotted metal spoons!" Steve yelled back.

"I got you covered," Natasha said, ducking under Thor's arm. She tossed the spoon to Clint, and he caught it without looking up from the boiling cranberry sauce.

"Lady Pepper. I wonder if you could render me some assistance?" Thor called over the sound of Natasha pounding the potatoes into paste. "I require some milk and butter for this mashed mixture."

"Steve! Nat!" Clint yelped. "Boiling over!" A lid flew, frisbee style, onto the top of the pot.

"Works like a shield?" Steve said, shrugging, and Tony started to laugh. The thick red liquid started to boil around the edges of the lid, dripping onto the burners with a sizzle.

"Turn down the heat!" Pepper yelped, ducking through the tangle of people by the stove to turn the heat down. She bumped Natasha, who flinched and knocked Thor's empty wineglass onto the floor. It shattered, and the conversation in the room stopped for a moment.

"Everyone okay?" Coulson yelled, from where he was sitting in the corner. A chorus of yesses followed. "Okay, no one move right away. Check around your feet for broken glass." Everyone shuffled around, picking up shards. Bruce reappeared with a broom, helpfully not looking green.

Natasha was frozen where she was standing before the glass fell, and from across the room Tony pointed a finger gun at her.

"Hey, Nat? Bang." he said, then smirked. "I own like eight hundred of those glasses. It's fine."

"You're an ass," she said, softly, but she was smiling a bit. She stepped out of the way and Bruce swept the floor quickly. The Avengers crowded back into the kitchen and merrily ignored the fire alarm that's going off somewhere, most likely caused by the combination of Tony spilling gravy on a hot stovetop and Barton's ecstatic flambé with a blowtorch not intended for cooking.

"Should we do something about-" Steve said, fading off as he waved one hand vaguely to indicate the alarm. He was stirring the gravy with his other hand, because Thor had stolen his pie filling and was spooning it happily both into pastry crusts and onto the floor.

"Nah," Tony said.

"I shall endeavor to silence the alarms, sir." Jarvis said. "And the stuffing is done."

"The best co-chef a man could ask for," Tony said, and Steve dumped a handful of flour into Tony's hair.

"Aw, Cap, feeling jealous?"

"Can you two stop staring into each other's eyes and cook?" Clint said, sliding a bowl of cranberry sauce onto the already groaning table. "The rest of the food's gonna get cold."

~

There was an awkward pause as they sat down to eat. Tony looked expectantly at Cap, while Natasha and Clint watched and mirrored everyone else's movements. Thor waited for a toast, and Bruce and Coulson sat quietly, although unlike Bruce, who was nervous, Coulson was just taking the chance to finish his paperwork.

"Are we gonna-" Tony asked, pausing. "I mean, if you wanted to, uh, say a prayer or whatever, now's the time." There was a respectful pause, and then Thor raised his glass.

"To The Day of Giving Thanks!" he called out, and drank the entire glass of milk in a single swallow. "Another!" he said, and then gently set the cup on the table. There was quiet applause, and Clint tipped his chair back. They were eating in the kitchen, so he could tug open the fridge and slide a milk gallon jug across the crowded table to Thor.

"Let's eat!" Steve said, with a smile, and they began.


End file.
